


Fire is Scary

by sparklbunny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute Kids, Gen, M/M, Single Parents, This is my magnum opus, rei is cool dad, some characters are kids now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklbunny/pseuds/sparklbunny
Summary: i came up with this au where wataru is natsumes dad and wrote an entire fic abt it and also this au has consumed my life for 3 years please read it





	Fire is Scary

**Author's Note:**

> Natsume is like 8   
> Tori is also like 8   
> Koga is like 8   
> Kaoru is like 16  
> Adonis is like 3   
> Yuzuru is 12   
> Tsumugi is 19   
> all the adults are in their 30s

Natsume’s amber eyes were focused intensely on his work station as he fiddled with some unknown chemicals in a round bottle. His father, Wataru, watched him with a smile as he prepared for his day, one of his sparkling purple eyes remaining on his child the entire time. Eichi was standing in the other room with Yuzuru and his child, Tori, talking about today’s schedule which Yuzuru seemed to have planned out perfectly. Tori seemed excited to work towards bettering himself for the family today and was eagerly smiling at Eichi, his blue eyes filled with admiration for his guardian. Eichi patted his head softly before walking to meet with his lover who was still preparing for his day filling his bag with things like roses and what looked like two live rabbits? Eichi shrugged the rabbits off, another odd thing from his oddball. 

“Seems like you have a busy day ahead of you.” Eichi said slipping his thin arms around Wataru’s waist. 

“Quite!” Wataru’s joyous voice rang a little too loud for their proximity but Eichi knew that the magician had a hard time quelling his excitement before a show. 

“I do hope I can attend later.” Eichi’s face came to meet Wataru’s but his head instead turned quickly smacking Eichi in the face with the mass of his hair. Wataru pulled himself away from Eichi and went over to his son who was pouring something into his apple juice. 

“And how is my little potion master doing?” Wataru leaned over looking down at what his son was doing but not particularly understanding it. 

“Here! Daddy try IT!” Natsume forced the cup into Wataru’s face, his father grabbed it gracefully and pulled himself up grabbing Natsume along the way and placing him on his hip. 

“Perhaps it’s a bitter poison and you intend to strike me down!” Wataru dramatically slumped over pretending to be dead but his feet remained firmly placed on the ground. 

“Bwahahahaha!” Natsume let an unchildish laugh, one more befitting a villain in a movie not a six year old. “You’ve grown wise to my GAME! Will you take a sip and allow me to revel in your DEATH?” 

“I suppose there is no choice for a lowly fool such as myself! My fate is sealed!” Wataru placed Natsume on one of the stools near the kitchen’s bar. 

“A toast to your END!” Natsume picked up a bottle of olive oil and raised it to his father. 

“A toast!” Wataru repeated tapping the plastic cup against the olive oil and quickly downing it. One of his graceful feet slipped under the other causing his body to hit the ground with a heavy thud. 

Eichi who’d been quietly watching the odd exchange flinched and moved to help the magician up only to see him winking. Eichi breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing that the fall hadn’t caused him harm. Natsume attempted to down the olive oil in the same way Wataru had the apple juice, a few drops had lightly tapped his face before the bottle was taken from him and placed on the countertop with a bit of a rough landing. Wataru stood there sighing heavily a heavy look on his face. It graced his features for long enough that Eichi could tell, the look of a troubled father, one that certainly didn’t suit the ecstatic nature of the excitable clown. 

“Don’t you know? Naughty children who eat olive oil will be cooked and served to the emperor!” Wataru said in a low voice his weariness dissipating as he went back to feeding his child’s fantasy. 

“The emperor?” Natsume’s talking quirk did not arise most likely from the fear settling into his skin just like the olive oil sitting on his face.Remembering that the oil still sat upon him he quickly rubbed it off causing his cheek to go red from his roughness. 

“The Emperor!” Wataru cried stealthly moving behind Eichi to tickle his sides. The blonde gave out an indignant screech as he ran forward to get out of his lover’s reach. Yuzuru quickly ran in Tori dragged behind him both looking frightened for his safety. 

“I do not want to be eating by that EMPEROR!” Natsume humphed proudly holding himself high. 

“His majesty would not-” Tori was cut off by Wataru which he cringed at.

“Perhaps you’d rather be made into a tasty meal for another emperor? Is Rei more to your liking?” Wataru said a picture of the vampiric man appearing between his fingers. Natsume’s amber eyes lit up and he grabbed the picture excitedly. 

“Is uncle Rei going to babysit me AGAIN?” He began to bounce on the stool as he gazed over the dark features of the vampire. 

“Of course! I wouldn’t leave you with anyone but the best!” Wataru exclaimed pressing a hand against his chest in his grandeur manor. Eichi gave a soft sigh at that, unable to contain his disdain for Wataru’s close friend. Luckily he would be gone before the arrival of the demonic man in his house. 

“Please tell him to not allow his children to destroy my home again dear.” Eichi huffed as he lead Tori and Yuzuru towards the door to see them off, the last time he’d see them for today most likely.

Behind him Wataru and Natsume continued their conversation until Eichi’s grandfather clock gave a booming chime signalling the new hour to rush in. At the sound Wataru helped Natsume off the stool and began to rush towards the door his bag in hand. Wataru had opened the door and began to look around outside desperate to see sign of Rei’s black van, when the dark bulky vehicle did not magically form in front of his harsh gaze he let loose a few quiet curses. Eichi wasn’t used to hearing the man so distressed but the reaction wasn't at all unexpected. After the months of them being together Eichi would have expected to hear the vulgar words fall from his lovely lips more than once, after all he could see the exhaustion that overtook Wataru’s usually energetic body most nights. In fact his fatigue had been the cause for Eichi to become rather use to cursing himself, yet Wataru remained strong. Eichi wondered occasionally if Wataru’s resilience was due to being a single father for 3 years, only Rei, Shu, and every once in a while Kanata to assist him. 

“Eichi.” Wataru’s voice was small and weary. “Please, I know this is a lot to ask but can you wait here? Please just until Rei comes?” 

“Oh, well…” He should have accepted without hesitation after all he knew how much stress Wataru was under and sure while Rei could be late he would be sure to come within the hour. Yet he hesitated, why? Because that would mean he’d be here alone with Natsume. The child was beyond bizarre and Eichi didn’t even deal with his own child let alone Wataru’s odd mess of a kid. 

“Eichi I’m begging, please.” Wataru’s forehead pressed against his own and Eichi could see the pleading in his lavender eyes. “I’ll make it up to you just please.” 

“Ah do you mean that?” Those last words are what hooked him and if Wataru confirmed what he thought he would willingly put up with the drooling brat for an hour at most. 

“Yes. I’ll do anything you want.” Wataru cupped Eichi’s face and kissed him softly as if to give him a taste of what he desired causing Eichi’s cheeks to turn a soft pink. 

“Oh well then of course.” Eichi smiled softly at him and kissed his cheek. “Please stay safe and don’t worry I’ll text you when Rei gets here.” 

“Thank you!” Wataru turned to Natsume and blew him a kiss with a wink which the child captured into a tiny bottle which filled with pink smoke when he closed the lid. “Calm your demonic ways oh great one! I’ll be back around ten and uncle Rei will bring you to my show at eight if you so request.” 

“Go make merry my dear FOOL! I love you daddy GOODBYE!” Natsume waved goodbye to his father before going back to his “potions”. 

Wataru quickly kissed Eichi goodbye before the door closed leaving the house colder than the summer should allow. Natsume’s amber eyes were fixated on Eichi in a matter of seconds leaving the blonde with a bit of a shiver up his spine. His house seemed lonely and dark now that his ever radiant sun had left, Natsume’s creepy staring didn’t help calm Eichi’s nerves. That child’s eyes were always focused on his potions and yet now they looked right through Eichi as if they knew every secret he had, every dirty trick he’d pulled and they were judging him in his entirety with their honey like gaze that seemed so sweet that it disgusted him. Eichi straightened himself determined to not break under the petty will of a bizarre child and headed towards the kitchen for a drink. As he crossed the threshold of the white room his phone gave a ring into the quiet he hadn’t known he had been in. Quickly he picked it up relieved when it was his intern Tsumugi and not his overly bothersome friend Keito. 

“Eichi Tenshouin speaking. How may I help you?” He spoke in a calm voice masking his uneasiness as he watched the redhead wander into the kitchen to go to the fridge. He pressed his hand to his phone ignoring whatever Tsumugi had begun to say, most likely a greeting as that would be the polite thing to do, to question the gremlin who searched his fridge. “What are you doing?”

“I want some MILK. Is that a crime your MAJESTY?” His tone was very condescending in a way that you’d expect from an adult not, you know, a six year old. Such was the oddity that was Wataru’s child. 

“That depends on what you’re going to do with the milk.” Eichi walked over to the fridge and held the milk up high above his head. “Do you intend to use this for one of your games or to actually drink it?” 

“G a m e s?” Natsume’s other odd talking quirk seemed to arise from his frustration with Eichi. “M y a c t i v i t i e s w i l l n o t b e u n d e r s t o o d b y a m o r t a l l i k e y o u r s e l f.”

“Cut that out.” Eichi scolded flicking the nose of the child who was trying desperately to pull him down so he could grab the milk. 

“You FEIND!” Natsume shouted holding his nose in his hands. “Father will hear of this and he will be rid of YOU.” 

Eichi watched as the child seemed to have given up on his attempts to get the milk and ran back into the living room to play with his “potions” more. A long sigh escaped his lips and he slumped over a bit, how Wataru could stand to deal with such a noisy and belligerent child was beyond him. Though perhaps it was because he really disliked children that he found dealing with Natsume so tiresome, at least Tori did as he was told and never any more or less. Remembering that he was still on the phone he straightened himself again and pulled his phone up to his ear.

“What was that Tsumugi? I’m sorry I was dealing with Wataru’s child.” The overly kind teen on the other end seemed startled by this and began stuttering as was his habit when too nervous. 

“I-I-I was told to i-i-inform you that uhm ah!” He seemed startled by something again and someone else was shouting, it sounded like Keito. Eichi couldn’t help but chuckle a bit at the thought of Keito in a frantic state struggling to get everything perfect. 

“What’s wrong Tsumugi?” Eichi tried to sound calming, he did, he was usually so calming and charming when it came to business but from the sound of Tsumugi’s squeak he had not come off that way. Who could blame him? After all he was now presented with a thick dark red fog billowing from his living room. He began fanning it away with his hand hoping it wouldn’t cause him to choke and send Tsumugi into a panic. 

“Sir? Is everything ok?” Tsumugi’s concern was interrupted by a shriek and a clattering sound that was most likely his phone falling on the floor. It would take him a bit of calming down before their conversation continued so he set it on the kitchen counter before heading into the fray. 

“Natsume?” He called out to the child, irate and perhaps a bit concerned. 

“This wouldn’t have happened if I had MILK.” Natsume’s voice came from a few feet in front of him and Eichi could see the form of the child sitting on the ground his arms crossed. Eichi’s hand reached out for him to drag him out of the smoke and whatever its source was, but the child batted it away. 

“Natsume now is not the time for belligerence. There could be a fire.” Eichi was trying to calm him but the second he had mentioned a fire Natsume seemed to panic. 

“I want daddy.” His voice was smaller and more befitting a child as he sat there shaking. 

“Natsume… Your father isn’t here right now. Please come with me.” Eichi again reached out his hand for the boy but it wasn’t even given a response. 

“Where’s daddy?” Natsume seemed so frightened and confused Eichi wasn’t quite sure what to do but he moved closer to the young boy. 

“Daddy is busy right now but you can call him. My phone is in the kitchen come with me to get it and you can talk to him all you want.” Eichi wrapped one of his arms around the child who instinctively wormed his way into Eichi’s suit jacket. 

“Ok..” It was barely audible and quickly drowned out by the sound of sirens and the door breaking down. Eichi had already picked Natsume up and begun to carry him to the kitchen when Rei came running up to him. 

“Oi! Where’s Natsume?” Rei’s unusually cold hand gripped Eichi’s wrist tightly pulling him to face the smoke’s source. The child’s small head came out of Eichi’s clothes and he began to reach for Rei desperately. The vampire took the child off of Eichi’s hands and began to head towards the kitchen where the smoke was slowly filling the room. 

“Uncle Rei where’s daddy?” Natsume’s trembling voice came from where he’d firmly buried his head into Rei’s neck. 

“Don’t worry darlin’ I told Kaoru to use his phone fer somethin’ a bit more useful than calling girls. Wataru will be here before you know it.” Rei’s hand that wasn’t supporting Natsume was rubbing small circles to calm the kid down. “Oi Tenshouin where’s yer phone? You might wanna call yer friends so they don’t worry too much about ya.” 

“It’s in the kitchen but I don’t need to call anyone.” Eichi said picking it up from the counter as they entered his now dusty looking kitchen. 

The three then quickly made their way out the front door to see Rei’s kids standing in front of his van and a couple firemen inspecting the outside of the house. One of them ran up to Rei and tried to take Natsume concerned for the child’s safety but his small hands gripped Rei’s neck tightly causing him to laugh in his own demonic chuckle. Eichi could see where Natsume learned his frightening laugh. 

“Now now kiddo don’t pull uncle Rei around too hard. What am I gonna tell Wataru if ya give me bruises there? Yer a little too young to be giving people marks on their necks.” He bounced the child on his chest as he gave out another scary laugh. “Don’t worry Mr.Fireman I’ll take care of the kiddo you take care of the house.” 

“Rei.” Eichi said firmly as he followed the darker man to his van. “You should have let him check Natsume at least.” 

“The kid’s fine! Just a little spooked is all. Ain’t that right kiddo?” Natsume’s small head peeled away from Rei for a few seconds to show his face had a small cut on it across his cheek that was dripping blood a bit. 

“He’s bleeding!” Eichi shouted as Rei gave a heavy sigh. 

“Yeah I can see that Tenshouin. Oi! Kaoru you done callin’ Wataru? Get the bandaids from the glove compartment.” The blonde teen who had been standing there fiddling with his phone huffed and looked at his dad. 

“Dad, Koga used the last one when we went to the park yesterday and he chased a squirrel into the road remember?” Hearing his name the grey haired boy’s head poked up from where he’d been sniffing the ground. To prove Kaoru’s point he held up his palm where a wolf bandaid sat messily across a large red sore. 

“Right…” Rei patted his kid’s head encouraging his rowdy boy to go back to pretending he’s a dog. He opened up his van and set Natsume on the front seat much to Natsume’s dismay. “Tenshouin you got any band aids?” 

“No. I don’t tend to need them.” While Natsume sat there Rei’s quietest and youngest of kids crawled into his lap, seemingly to comfort Natsume but all he did was put a raw chicken leg on his head. Eichi would save the questioning of Rei’s freakshow children for a day when his house was not most likely burning down behind him.   
“You got a kid though right? His name was somethin’ like Tori right?” Rei had removed the chicken leg from Natsume’s head and given it back to his kid. “Oi Adonis what did I tell you about taking the groceries?” 

“Keep it in the bag!” Koga cheered from his place on the ground, Rei reached down and patted his kid on the head again much like you would a dog. 

“That’s right. No more taking the food out of the bags until we got home. When we get home you can play with as many chicken legs as you want.” Rei should by all means be scolding his kid but his tone was one of enjoyment and not harshness, it was no wonder his kids never listened. 

“But I get the bones! Right dad?” Koga’s eyes lit up as he tugged on his dad’s shirt, Rei nodded as he searched around his van for something. 

“Early dog gets the bones. So what do you do?” Rei asked as he began to crawl into his van to the back seat. 

“Finish your meals!” Koga cheered again excited to get another pat on his head, however he didn’t seem to realize that his dad was preoccupied with whatever it was he was doing. His golden eyes turned to Eichi looking for approval over whatever he had just said. Eichi was not going to reach down and pat the boy’s head like he was an animal, he refused. Kaoru watched him reject petting Koga and snapped his fingers at his little brother who quickly crawled over to him. 

“Good boy.” Kaoru said as he patted Koga which the younger seemed very pleased with. 

“Kaoru!” Rei called from the back of his van showing his head between the driver and passenger seats. “Where’s the baby wipes?” 

“Dad seriously? You left them at home remember?” Kaoru seemed very put off by his Dad. It must be hard being the only normal family member. 

“I did.. Damn it!” Rei cursed kicking the driver’s seat in frustration. 

Suddenly the sound of tires squealing filled the air as a cute blue Beetle hurtled down the road, a car Eichi recognized as Wataru’s and from the looks of it Natsume recognized too because he suddenly got up. Kaoru picked him up before he could go running towards the oncoming car. Wataru parked right in front of Rei’s van and the second his car door opened Natsume’s foot connected with Kaoru’s stomach. Kaoru dropped the kid who flinched a bit at his hard impact with the ground but went running towards his dad all the same. 

“Daddy!” Natsume cried loudly hugging the legs of his father tightly. The long haired man gracefully pulled his child off and into his arms. 

“Oh my! Natsume you seem so excited to see me! Have you made another assurance of my demise?” Wataru placed the child on his shoulders holding onto his legs tightly while natsume buried his head into Wataru’s head. 

“Daddy I’m sorry.” His small fingers began to play with Wataru’s hair but in a manner that came across very guilty. His eyes were wandering towards Eichi’s house which his red smoke still poured out of. Eichi’s eyes met his house for the first time as well and he could see the fire raging inside destroying his home. 

“Natsume you shouldn’t apologize to me.” Wataru’s tone was far more serious than he should ever be able to speak. 

“Actually.” Eichi spoke up making his way over to the happy family. “I do believe this is my fault for with holding the milk from our dear potion master.” 

“You withheld the milk?” Wataru gasped back to his over dramatic ways. “Oh your majesty how could you have doomed us so!” 

“I’m afraid I did not foresee the consequences of my actions!” Eichi gave a bow to the two of them and Natsume began to giggle a bit. 

“Oh great one! What shall the emperor’s punishment be?” Wataru said pulling his child off of his shoulders and thrusting him at Eichi. 

“Death to the EMPEROR!” Natsume cried pointing at Eichi who fell onto his knees. 

“Oh no oh great one please spare me! I shall not make such a grave mistake again.” Wataru began to laugh at the sight of Eichi Tenshouin down on his knees begging a six year old to spare his life while to their side his house burned. Actually from Rei’s point of view watching the house burn while the great Tenshouin was on his knees acting out a child’s fantasy made him laugh so loudly and hard that tears began forming in his eyes. 

“Please oh great one! Surely there must be a way to earn your mercy!” Wataru got out between laughs. 

“Ice cream!” Natsume demanded causing Eichi to get off of his knees. 

“If ice cream will win the great one’s favour then I shall get the great one ice cream! To the ice cream parlor!” Eichi marched past to Wataru’s car and sat in the driver’s seat. “Dear fool if you will allow me?” 

“Oh yes of course your majesty! As long as you are treating not just the fool but also his friends.” Wataru put Natsume on the ground and gestured to Rei’s van where all 4 of the Sakuma family were. 

“Ice cream for everyone!” Eichi declared and Wataru threw him his keys. 

“Well then. You heard ‘em kids! The emperor is treating us to ice cream pack yourselves in my coffin.” Rei patted his van proudly, Adonis and Koga disappeared behind the back of the van and Kaoru finished whatever he was doing on his phone before settling into the passenger seat. 

“Dad calling the van your coffin is not reassuring. Especially with your driving.” Kaoru said as he buckled up then quickly went back to his phone. 

“How else am I gonna keep you from bringin’ your dates to the back?” Rei patted his eldest son’s head with a sly smile on his face. 

“Oh. My. God. Dad shut up.” Kaoru’s face went red and he slid down into his seat. 

“Oh but if I do recall back in your band days-” Wataru began before Rei chucked an empty bottle tomato juice at him.

“Don’t tell my kids about the band days! I’m too old fer that!” Rei shouted at him while Wataru snickered the tomato juice bottle in hand. 

“I’ll tell them all about it at the parlor! Follow behind us so you don’t miss it!” Wataru teased as he took his seat on the passenger side of his car. Rei began talking to Kaoru about something before he decided to get in the car, also taking his time to shout things at the firemen. 

“Eichi hit him.” Wataru said nudging his boyfriend who had just started the car. 

“His car or him?” Eichi could admit he was a bit eager to run over Rei but if Wataru wanted to tease his friend in such a way he’d have no objections.

“Him.” Eichi moved the car forward enough just to startle Rei. 

“Oi! Watch it!” Rei shouted as Eichi drove up next to him Wataru rolled his window down. 

“Stay out of the road grandpa!” With only the image of Rei flipping them off as they slowly drove down.

Eichi kept the car at a slower pace than he would like because one he wasn’t a good driver and two Rei had to be able to follow them. Though a few times Rei threatened to rear end them most likely to get back at Wataru, neither Natsume or Wataru seemed too concerned with it. It was a bit of a longer drive to the ice cream parlor than it should have been but it was nice, Wataru and Natsume talked about magic while the sound of Rei’s radio blaring some kind of screeching provided some mood even if it wasn’t pleasant. When they arrived Eichi found a simple parking spot close enough to the entrance while Rei’s hulking vehicle had to go farther out of the way. Eichi was very glad in that moment that Wataru hadn’t decided he wanted more than just Natsume and had to get a minivan to carry them all. Actually Eichi was usually glad Wataru didn’t have more than one child because even if Natsume’s cute side had charmed Eichi a bit he was still a handful. The two families plus Eichi wandered into the parlor to find one of the waitresses waving at Eichi with a blush, which surprised Wataru and Rei, and another with a tattoo running down her neck waved at Rei, this was unsurprising to everyone. 

“So even a Tenshouin has had some fun in his day?” Rei asked as he found himself in between Koga and Natsume with Adonis on his lap.

“This may come as a surprise to you, as I can’t tell how well your vision is, but I’m gay.” Eichi said plainly as he sat a napkin over his lap. A small chime of “same” came up from Kaoru who was still intently focused on his phone, while Rei laughed. 

“Does f-” Wataru reached over and covered Natsume’s ears. “Wataru over here really count as being gay? He’s like an alien or something.” 

“Rei please, just because I am the peek of the male form doesn’t mean I’m an alien.” Wataru settled himself back into his seat while Natsume remained unaffected as he played with his DS he’d probably found in the car. 

“Wataru please, your son’s a witch, me and my brother are vampires and Koga’s a dog. Not to mention your boyfriend is probably satan. Why can’t you be an alien?” Rei threw his arm over Koga’s chair and Natsume’s both remaining unaffected. 

“I’m not satan.” Eichi clarified as a waitress came over and handed out menus. “Thank you.” 

“Tell that to Shu. Wasn’t the Tenshouin families one of the first ones that began betting against Shu’s company right before it all fell apart?” Rei handed the menu to Adonis who almost immediately chose something that was not ice cream, somehow, despite the parlor serving nothing but ice cream. Was now while Rei was tearing apart his family and his business practices the right time to call out his freaky children? No, not with Wataru’s own freaky child sitting there holding an entirely different menu when moments ago it was the normal menu not this “CURSED” one.

“You forget it was Eichi’s lawyers who helped saved Shu from imprisonment.” Wataru corrected as he reached over and grabbed Natsume’s menu from him and replacing it with a normal one to which Natsume pouted at. “No, oh great one I’m afraid since last time you got sick it’d be best to order from our poor peasant menu.” 

“That was only because you were there! If he hadn’t been trying to get in your pants he wouldn’t have given a damn about Shu.” Koga began to bite at the laminated menu pulling at it and leaving teeth marks in the plastic. Rei pulled a dog’s chew toy out of his pocket and dangled it above a very interested Koga’s head “Oi, mutt stop it.” 

“I’ll ask you to not say such rude things about me.” Eichi said as he watched Rei and Wataru care for their odd children. 

“Yes, Rei, be kinder his house is burning down as we speak.” Despite Wataru’s teasing tone Natsume looked up from his menu to Eichi and Wataru. 

“Daddy?” His scared voice came back trembling and Eichi could see his small hands shaking slightly. Wataru’s own hands moved gracefully producing a small flame resting atop the palm and with another graceful movement the fire disappeared and his palms unscathed. Koga watched in awe of his trick but Natsume reached out for Wataru’s supposedly unscathed hands and Wataru gave them over willingly. Tiny fingers grazed over where the fire had just been, tracing and pressing into the folds of Wataru’s hands and when his father didn’t flinch or show any signs of pain to his touches he seemed satisfied to move to the other hand which he examined just as carefully. 

“Can you do that to my boo boo?” Koga shouted holding out his hand where his sore sat covered by his wolf band aid. 

“Oh? But it looks like you’ve already got a magic spell over your boo boo! Not even my greatest magic could beat that!” Wataru proclaimed grandly folding the child’s small hand and giving his knuckles a soft kiss before pressing it to the table. 

“What about Natsume?” Koga said pointing to Wataru’s child who self consciously covered the scratch on his face. 

“That will take a special kind of magic that I need to prepare for. I have no time or resources as is!” Though he spoke like he always did Eichi could plainly see the worry on his face and it was clear Rei could also see it because he changed the topic patting Koga’s head. 

“Oi mutt what’re ya planning on having? Pick me out somethin’ nice too will ya?” Rei said shoving the menu into the kid’s face. Within a few minutes the waitress returned asking if they were ready to order. 

“Me an’ the mutt will have rocky road. And Adonis wants? A chicken tender in an ice cream cone. Kaoru?” Rei pointed to the disgruntled teen who didn’t even bother to look up from his phone.

“I’d like a banana split.” For the next part much to Rei’s surprise he lifted his head “And the key to your heart.” 

“Oh…” The girl said softly her cheeks going red as Kaoru kissed her hand. Rei let out a wicked laughter that rang through the entire parlor and brought him to tears. The waitress left quickly leaving the number 4 on the table. 

“Ya scared her off!” Rei howled as he grabbed his stomach. Kaoru was looking at the table his cheeks a bright red before burying his face in his hands. 

“Dad I hate you. I fucking hate you. Oh my god I hate you so fucking much.” The sound muffled by his hands so it became barely audible but left Rei laughing even harder. Wataru patted Kaoru’s back softly to comfort the embarrassed teen. 

“Don’t worry you’re not Rei’s first victim, Kaoru. One time he ruined Shu’s proposal entirely by laughing too hard and startling Mika so badly he began to cry and they had to leave the restaurant. Nazuna hasn’t talked to him since.” Wataru said trying to console the poor boy. 

“I thought you were going to tell a tale of a time Rei ruined your love life.” Eichi said giggling at Wataru’s story. 

“That would require him to have one to ruin and until yer dainty ass showed up Wataru was married to his job.” Rei kicked Wataru’s leg under the table causing him to fall backwards. Of course Wataru caught himself placing one leg triumphantly on the front of the chair as a few of his doves flew off. 

“Now now this isn’t about my love life or lack thereof it’s about you embarassing your poor boy.” Wataru sat himself back into his chair which Rei kicked at again but Wataru caught him back and twisted his leg a bit. 

“He can handle it! He’s my boy after all.” Rei patted his son who was still covering his embarrassed face with his hands. 

“I hate you so much.” Was Kaoru’s only response before a waiter walked up to the table and took the number off of it. 

“What would you like to order? So far I’ve got a banana split, two rocky road cups, and a chicken tender in a cone.” The man said as he looked over the list the girl had left on the table for him. 

“Natsume do you know what you want?” Wataru asked looking over to his boy who had been back to his game to ignore the grown ups. 

“I want dragon’s BREATH!” Natsume shouted looking up excitedly.   
“Ey kiddo ya can’t get something like that! It’s got adult stuff in it.” Rei patted the boy’s head which caused him to pout. 

“It sounds really cool and magical THOUGH!” Natsume argued with Rei who just laughed at him. 

“Why don’t ya get rocky road like us? It’s got chocolate in it.” Rei nudged Natsume lightly who’s eyes lit up at chocolate. 

“Really? I want that THEN!” Natsume shouted again very excited. Wataru gave a laugh while the man wrote down his order, then they both turned to Eichi who had been sitting quietly not looking over his menu at all. 

“Just tell them that a Tenshouin is here.” The man seemed surprised and he quickly began to put the paper away and muttered a quick yes of course before heading off. “Two spoons, please!” Eichi called after him as he hurried away. 

“That was… ominous.” Kaoru said having picked his head up to watch the strange ordeal. 

“I agree. What the hell does that mean?” Rei asked giving Eichi a questioning look. 

“I used to come here for my birthday and I’d always get a special milkshake the serve special for me. I’m rather fond of it.” He drummed his fingers on the menu that was sitting in front of him nervously. “I hope he heard me.” 

Sure enough when he returned it was with an odd creamy milkshake that had vanilla sticks poking out of the top and two spoons one on either side. The others got their ice cream like, 2 minutes later? After he had left in less of a hurry for them and ignoring Wataru all together. Eichi however handed the magician his other spoon allowing him to partake in his lover’s favourite dessert. They all indulged themselves laughing and enjoying the company. Rei had begun letting out his howling laughter watching as Koga had buried his face into the cup instead of using a spoon like a normal child. Wataru had a good laugh when Natsume’s longer strip of hair seemed to get covered in so much ice cream that the vibrant red was now a soft brown. They all had a great time until it began to get darker out and Rei decided he had to take his kids back home before they all became little werewolves. He offered to house Natsume for the night which Wataru gratefully let him helping the boy get some things from out of Wataru’s car to take with him for his Spectacular Vampire Sleepover as Rei put it. 

“Ya gonna stay in a fancy hotel tonight and have some fun while I take care of yer kiddo?” Rei asked nudging Eichi’s side causing him to flinch and pull away. 

“Eichi what are you going to do about Tori?” Wataru looked over to the blonde concerned however he had a far more relaxed look on his face than earlier. 

“I’ll tell Yuzuru to take him to one of my other houses for the night. I must admit though I do like the idea of getting a fancy hotel room for the night.” Eichi pulled out his phone and began to message Yuzuru. Wataru opened his mouth to ask another question and Eichi cut him off “Don’t worry about them being alone I’ll ask Tsumugi to stay over with them.” 

“Alright if you’ve got that all worked out!” Wataru turned back to Rei who had gone to lean against his van and interrupt any chance Kaoru had of flirting with the waitress who was now leaving work. 

“Ya gonna be ok tonight champ?” Rei asked patting Wataru’s shoulder softly. 

“Take good care of him Rei. I will hope that when he’s returned he’s in one piece and not growing any fangs.” Wataru laughed brushing Rei’s hand off but he had a worried look in his eyes. 

“Can’t promise anything with the fangs but don’t worry the worst he’s gonna get is a bite mark!” Rei laughed softly perhaps too tired to give out a cackle 

“Rei I swear to god don’t bite my kid.” Wataru warned his friend very not eager now for Rei to keep Natsume overnight.

“Don’t worry! I’m not gonna bite him.” Wataru let out a sigh. “Koga on the other hand…” 

With that a loud screech came from the back of Rei’s van along with the sound of bags rustling and the van moving a bit. 

“Kaoru, what was that?” Wataru asked leaning into the van looking to see if his son was ok or now had teeth marks in him. 

“Dad! Adonis ate a cockroach again!” Koga yelled shoving the back of the van open. 

“Adonis… Why?” The purple haired boy was sitting there chewing on the cockroach with loud crunching sounds. Even Rei couldn’t help but make a disgusted face at his freaky kid.

“Rei I’d also advise against feeding Natsume cockroaches.” Wataru said having come around to look and be relieved only a tiny bit. 

“I don’t control what Adonis eats! He just finds stuff moving and he downs it. A perfect hunter, am i right?” Rei patted his son’s head and before he closed the van again he scolded his son a bit. “Save your party tricks for when we get home alright kiddo?” 

After a bit of convincing Wataru finally let Rei go on his merry way with his van of weirdos plus Wataru’s son. Wataru laid on top of the front of his car awkwardly as Eichi got out to join him. 

“Tsumugi is taking care of Tori and Yuzuru for the night with Keito’s help.” Eichi said as he placed his phone back into his pocket. 

“Just you and me. Two lone stars among a deafening sea of black. If one’s shining dared stop for a second it’s light would be engulfed in a matter of seconds.” Wataru reached up for the darkening sky which had begun to hold a few stars. 

“Tragic.” Eichi said as he pulled himself to sit next to where Wataru laid. His slim fingers pulled some of Wataru’s hair into his lap and he began to play with it. “Can I ask something?” 

“Of course your majesty. Anything a lowly fool such as yours truly can help with I will most certainly give my best.” His purple eyes never left the sky as he continued going perhaps too lazy from a long day or maybe too tired from the sugar they’d just consumed. 

“Why does Natsume change so much around fire?” Eichi was a bit lazy too the way his fingers just repeatedly fiddled with a strand of Wataru’s hair. 

“Ah. All villains must have a tragic tale for their beginnings no? Even my dear Natsume’s beginnings are not so sweet.” Wataru explained and perhaps many wouldn't understand but Eichi could get it when he dribbled on like this. Natsume was adopted, maybe there was a reason for why he had to be.

“Please continue.” Eichi asked pulling more of Wataru’s hair over his lap to play with. 

“His tragedy is one of joy and mystery and pain. Mystery, for I, myself have never heard what his life was before. I can however begin where I began.” Eichi pulled Wataru’s head into his lap. 

“Is this the story of how you adopted Natsume?” Wataru’s eyes now fixated on Eichi’s. 

“You could call it that. I like to think of it more as our fated meeting.” Eichi laughed a bit at that. 

“Of course you do.” Wataru gave him a questioning look a small smile forming on his face. 

“I don’t suppose you’d explain what you mean by that your majesty.” Wataru reached up and pulled one of Eichi’s hands into his own. 

“I wouldn’t want to distract from your story any more than I already have.” Eichi’s thumb ran over the back of Wataru’s hand. 

“No of course not. Then I shall begin. It was a grand performance! My stage the hospital and my audience the patients. One little boy was rather doubtful of my powers saying my magic was mere tricks. I was rightfully offended by such a cruel statement and I told him the real magic was the smiles i put on people’s faces. Usually people smile at that, he did not. One of the nurses told me that his house burned down and he suffered minor burns but the smoke was what had caused him to stay in the hospital so long. I was torn hearing that his mother had been lost in that fire and with no father or remaining family he would be left on the streets! Though at that time I didn’t desire to adopt him, I merely felt pain for him. We grew closer, a harsh bite of his voice ever the heckler to my display but I never got mad at him, how could I? When a trick truly mystified him despite his distaste for it his eyes would light up and he would stare so openly at my hands. I found myself adoring him and we would talk while i prepared my tricks. He’d speak of real grand magic that his mother would do and I was amazed with how passionate he was. I would ask him to show me but he was rather frightened of it he told me that doing magic was why he was where he was. It was truly tragic and tugged at my heart. Eventually came the day when he should be given to the streets and I could not take it! I decided I should be the one to adopt him. You know the rest.” Wataru finished his story with a wave of his hand. 

“So he accidentally ended his mother’s life.” Eichi whispered a solemn look on his face. “What a tragic life, no wonder he was so frightened.” 

“Yes it’s.” Wataru paused a closing his eyes a pained look clear on his face. “I…” 

“Darling.” Eichi pulled Wataru’s hand up to his face. “I think we should go get a hotel room it’s getting late.” 

“You’re right! It will not do well for us to sit in the cold like this.” Wataru jumped to his feet and turned swiftly to Eichi extending his hand. “Your majesty.” 

“My fool.” Eichi took Wataru’s hand in his own again and pulled himself off of the car’s hood. “ I’d like to designate a room in my new house for Natsume’s magic.” 

“Oh? You don’t need to do such a kind thing.” Wataru was opening the passenger door for Eichi who hesitated to sit down. His blue eyes wandered out towards the stars. 

“We are not but two stars floating among the empty void. We are a cluster huddled together, our light a burning beacon in the encroaching darkness.” Eichi’s voice was soft and Wataru couldn’t help but let a small smile grace his face. 

“We are a family.”

**Author's Note:**

> please ask me more about this au please theres so much like i didnt mention this but rei eventually adopts the twins as babies and like ritsu hates him but he loves his cute baby nephews so much that he will come over to rei's house to play with them


End file.
